Night Like This: Dougie and Destinee
by Destinee StylesTomlinson
Summary: <html><head></head>Dougie and Destinee are best friends, Destinee is in love with Dougie but Dougie already has a girlfriend. What happens when Dougie reveals his true feelings for Destinee? Rated R.</html>


Destinee and Dougie Love Story (One Shot)

This is a story exactly like my one shot with Danny Jones, but it isn't like the band one, it's just a story about normal friendship and a bit of love involved ;). Dirty love ;).

* * *

><p>McFly boys and the girls, Giovanna, Tom's girlfriend, Ashley, Harry's girlfriend, Kristin and Destinee are all on a vacation, Frankie, Dougie's girlfriend is not with them cause she had to do something else:<p>

Destinee stared at Dougie as he got out of the crowded swimming powl, the water running down his chest, his hair all wet and his swimming trunks wet as well, he smiled as he came up and picked up his towel from the seat that was next to Destinee's bench, "Sup?" he asked, "Nothing," the nervous girl replied, he smiled and started drying himself. She stared at him as he dryed himself, she was so jealous of the towel moving over his body, she tried her best not to drool, Dougie phone started to ring, he reached over and picked it up, "Hi love," he said into the phone, Destinee groaned and realised who it was, Frankie, she sighed, Danny came up and smiled when he saw Destinee, he came up and sat next to her, "Can you do me a favour?" she asked him, "Of course, what is it?" he asked, she leaned in and whispered it in his ear, he nodded, "Consider it done," he told her, "I do," she smiled and left. "Hey, Dougs," Danny turned around to Dougie,who was no longer on the phone, "Yeah?" he asked, "You like Destinee?" Danny asked Dougie, Danny turned his recorder on without Dougie noticing, "Of course I do, she's my best friend, why wouldn't I like her, she's always been there for me," Dougie replied, "I know you like her, I mean like like her, you know, do you have feelings for her? SPECIAL feelings for her?" he asked again, "You mean feelings like in love feelings?" Dougie asked him, "Yeah, those type of feelings for her," "No, I don't, she's just my best freind that's all, why?" Dougie asked Danny, "Just asking," with that Danny left. "So?" Destinee asked as she came out of the pool,wet, Danny looked at her hot body, "See for yourself," Danny said and gave her his phone, she opened up the recording and listened to it in shock, "Here," she said sadly, as she gave him his phone, "I'm sorry," Danny leaned in and hugged her tightly, "Thanks," she said against his chest, hugging him back tightly. "I'm going back to my suite," Destinee said as she pulled away from him and gathered up her stuff and left.

An hour later, Destinee's just sitting and watching T.V:

Destinee's phone starts to ring making her jump, she reaches over and picks and see's a text from Dougie:

Come over to my suite!

ASAP, it's an emergency.

Destinee sat up quicky after she got the message, she ran over put her shoes on and ran upstairs and into Dougie's suite, "Dougie!" she screamed, "What happened?" she asked, "So you care about me?" Dougie came in front of her, she stared at him, "Of course, you idiot! You scared me," she hit him in the chest with her fists, he smiled and grabbed her fists, "I have a surprise for you," holding her by the fists he led her over to the decorated dining table, he pulled out a chair and she sat on it, he smiled and went over and lighted the candles with his lighter and went over and turned the lights off, "Dougie? What's going on?" she asked, he just smiled but didn't reply, he went over and sat on the chair across from her, "Eat," he told her, it was Destinee's favourite, lasagna, she smiled as she started eating the lasagna, "Mm, did you make it?" she asked, "Yeah," he replied, "Like it?" he asked, "It's delicious," she told him, "Thanks," he smiled. After having the tasty dinner, Dougie started putting the dishes away, making sure she that Destinee stayed seated, "Ok," Dougie said, after he had cleaned up the table, leaving the candle light on, "What was that?" she asked him, "That was dinner," he smiled and replied to her question, "I know it was dinner, but why? Is today our friend's anniversary?" she asked, "Nope," he replied to her question with a smile, he went over and held her hand and pulled her up, he put his arms around her waist and kissed her, Destinee was shocked but she kissed him back until Frankie's head came into her thoughts and everything Frankie had ever said to her came in her mind, 'If you ever try to kiss him I'll kill you,' came her voice in Destinee's mind. She quickly pulled away from Dougie, "What?" he asked, "I can't do this, Frankie will kill me," she told him, "Frankie doesn't have to know," Dougie said softly, "She's your girlfriend, Doug," he kissed her without caring about what she had just said, she kissed him back, he put his hands on her legs as he picked her up and went over and set her on the sofa, his hands creeping into her shirt, she moaned as he unclipped her bra strap and pulled her bra out her shirt and removed her shirt off her, she started to undo his jeans, he reached over and helped with her with his jeans, they pulled away from each other, she removed off his shirt as Dougie started kissing her neck, she moaned and started scratching his back with her long fingernails, he groaned loudly as her nails went deeper into his back, leaving deeper and longer scratches, he started biting her neck she moaned more louder and moved her hands away from his back and started scratching his chest, he went down all the way until he came to her thong, he grabbed it with his teeth and pulled it down till it reached her knees and the ripped her thong with his teeth, "I love you," she whispered, he went up and whispered in her ear, "I love you too," he replied, "But you told Danny that you didn't have any special feelings for me," she said, "That was a lie, I don't tell everything to everyone," he licked her ear and she smiled, "What about Frankie," she asked, knowing that somehow Frankie was going to find out about this and kill Destinee, "Fuck Frankie," he mumbled in her ear, and back down to her place and put his tongue in her, she let out a loud moan and grabbed Dougie's hair, he put his tongue deeper into her, she moaned more louder and arched her back, "Deep," she groaned, and his went deeper into her, she groaned and started to organism, "I'm coming," she moaned, and cummed all over his tongue, Dougie licked her clean and she moaned as he did that, he went up to her and kissed her passionatley, she stroked his hair and they rolled over so Destinee could be on top of him, she removed his boxers of and started moving her hand over his length as they kissed each other, he moaned when he felt her hands moving all over his thing, he groaned as she started stroking it, he groaned more louder and she rubbed it, he rolled over unaware that there wasn't anymore place and both of them fell on the floor kissing each other. Dougie put his thing in her, she moaned when she felt it. His phone started to ring making them jump, he went out of her and went over to answer his phone, he sighed when he saw the name of the caller, "Hi," he said, "Listen, I'm kinda busy so if you don't mind," Dougie hung up without caring to hear the reply from the other caller, "Who was it?" she asked as he got on top of her again, "Frankie," he mumbled, and put his thing back into her, she moaned more louder, enjoying it alot, "Uh," she moaned, "Harder," she screamed and Dougie went harder into her. The night carried on like this, and Dougie forgot all about Frankie.

The next morning:

Destinee wakes up on the bed next to Dougie with her head resting on his chest and the covers pulled over her. Destinee looks up at Dougie who is sleeping like an angel with the most beautiful expression on his face, she tried to move but is unable to since she's really weak and her legs are hurting her alot. "Dougie," she groaned against his chest and shoved him, "Wake up," she moaned and shoved him again, "What time is it?" he groaned, "Dunno," she replied, "My legs are hurting me," she groaned, "I'm sorry, you should've told me if I was going hard on you," he said softly against her hair, "I liked it," she giggled and he lifted her chin up and kissed her passionately, "Last night was..." she said, "Amazing," Dougie completed her sentence, she giggled, "Yes, it was," she kissed him again, "Let's take a shower, come one," Dougie told her as he rolled out of bed and picked her up bridel style and walked towards the toilet, she smiled. After their shower. "Dougie, can I wear your clothes?" she asked, "Of course," he replied, she went towards him,wrapped in a towel, "We had fun on the floor, how did I wake up in your bed?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Well you faded out on the floor so I picked you up and put you in the bed and fell asleep next to you," he smiled and pecked her lips, she went over to the walk-in closet, she came out wearing a green shirt with one of Dougie's baggy jeans and a belt holding the jeans up since they were loose on her, "Nice," he said admiringly, "My clothes fit you too," he smiled, "Not really, I'm wearing your belt too, your jeans are really loose," she leaned in to kiss him but Dougie's phone started ringing, he sighed as he went over and picked it up, "Yeah," he said, "What? When? I'm coming," he hung up, "Shit!" he said as he quickly started putting his clothes on, "What happened? Who was it?" she asked, "Danny, Frankie came here," he said and grabbed her hand and went towards the door, he pulled the key and both of them went outside, he locked the suite and both of them ran downstairs, "she'll kill me", Destinee thought. The moment they both reached the pool Frankie came running, "Dougie!" she squealed as she threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly, "Frankie," he mumbled as he hugged her half heartedly, Destinee ran back inside her suite, "I missed you, last night on the phone you sounded so..." Frankie said, "Listen Frankie, I'm sorry but things can't work out between us," Dougie told her, "What do you mean?" she asked shocked, "I'm in love with someone else, sorry," he said and let go of her waist, he turned to see that Destinee wasn't standing there, he ran up to her suite and rang the doorbell, the door opened, "Hey," she said when she saw him, he walked in, "I dumped her," he said, "What?" she asked shocked, "I dumped Frankie," he said again, "Why?" she asked, "Cause I love someone else, and that someone else is you," he hugged her tightly, "Really?" she asked, shocked, "Yeah," he replied against her hair, the doorbell rang again, they pulled away and Dougie opened the door, Danny walked in followed by the rest of them, "You dumped Frankie!" Danny said as he jumped on Dougie hugging him, "Yeah, I did," Dougie said and pulled away. Few minutes later and they were all in the suite talking with each other, Destinee sat on Dougie's lap cuddled up with him, his chin was resting on her shoulder, "Your so naughty," he whispered in her ear, "How?" she whispered back, "You scratched my back and my chest, the marks are still there," he said and nuzzled her neck with his nose, she giggled and he pecked her neck and started nuzzling it again, "Doug," she giggled, "Stop," she whispered against his cheek, "No," he lifted his head up and kissed her, they pulled away and looked into each others eyes and smiled. Finally Destinee was happy to be with the guy she had always been in love with. "I wonder what happend to Frankie," Destinee said, "She got mad and left," Giovanna said, "But she didn't watch her step and she fell into the water and some guy caught her and something tells me they'll be in love with each other," Danny finished, Dougie shrugged his shoulders, still looking into Destinee's eyes he kissed her.


End file.
